mistletoe
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: mistletoe and Spencer and Ashley, getting together with a little help. not the best summary but read it any way. leave me a review an let me know what ypu think.


**AN: Okay so here is the thing at the moment I don't really have the inspiration to write on my other stories, so I just thought that I would give this a shoot. And it will probably just be a one shot but who knows, I might write another part from someone else point of view.**

**It will be a third one persons point of view, with that I mean that in the beginning we won't have a name of the person but after awhile we'll have a name but it's going to be a story told from this persons' point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South of nowhere.**

**So just read this and leave me a review.**

**------**

**Mistletoe**

**Third persons' POV**

Everyone knew that they liked each other maybe even loved each other, well maybe not everyone, everyone but the two of them, so that is why we are here at this moment. We are going to have a Christmas party, just so that they could get together. Yes I know we all know that all of this is a bit of cliché but at the moment that all that we can do and there for are we doing it this way. The persons' that I'm talking about is my sister and her best friend and the party is at the best friends' family. It was her brother that did contact me and told me that they had a plan all I had to do was getting my sister to their house and after that it all would fall into place.

And right know I guess that you want to know who I am, and that I will tell you, my name is Kyla Woods and I know that this will be the best present that I could ever give my sister. I know that she will be very happy if she would just admit to herself and her friend that she likes her. So at this moment I'm sitting in the car with my sister on the way to her best friends' house and she is not really sure why we're going, she knows that there is a party to night but more than that she don't know.

We finally arrive at the best friends' house and as we knock at the door we hear that someone is coming to open the door.

"Ashley, Kyla welcome." Mrs. Carlin greeted us when she opened the door to let us in.

"Thank you for having us." My sister said, and she had no idea what would hit her later that night.

"not a problem, I'm glad that you two could make it. Glen and Spencer is in the livingroom, you two could just get in there and wait."

"okay, thank you again Mrs. C. is there anyone else that we are waiting for?" my sister asked.

"Chelsea is on her way, but she called and told us that she would be late." Mrs. Carlin said.

And with that both my sister and I went to the livingroom so that we could talk to the two Carlin kids that were just sitting there, one of them, the girl, was the person that my sister was in love with. This was the first part of our masterplan to get them together.

Mrs. Carlin was in the kitchen preparing something for all of us to drink during the meantime her husband, Mr. Carlin, we all called him Mr. C, and it had been my sister that came up with the name, was placing mistletoe in the doorway, to the kitchen that was another part of our plan. To get my sister and her friend to stand together under that mistletoe, and we all know what is supposed to happen under that, right.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlin came to the living room and they had some drinks with them for us all to have but they had left something in the kitchen. That was the next step of the plan to get my sister and her friend to get the things that was left in the kitchen; they would then have to pass under the mistletoe.

"Spencer, could you get some snacks from the kitchen."

"Sure, mum. I could do that but why don't you do that? Spencer asked. Okay that wasn't something that we had expected, Spencer normally did what she was told at least when her mother told her to do it. But then we all looked just to see why she didn't want to do it and that was when we all saw it once again, Spencer and my sister was sitting really close to one another and the just looked like a couple but at the same time they didn't know that themselves. The two of them were just so cute.

"Spencer, just go and you can take Ashley with you." Mr. Carlin said.

"Fine, I'll get it." Spencer said. "Ash, can you please help me I kind of have a feeling that I need some help or that they want us to leave." Spencer said again and she looked at Ashley and then at the rest of us.

"Oaky what was that all about." I said when both Spencer and Ashley had left the room.

"I really don't know, but do you think that they suspect something?" Glen asked.

"I don't think so." Mr. C said to all of us.

**Normal POV**

At the same time on the way to the kitchen, just as Spencer and Ashley were about to enter the kitchen, both of them looked up and at that moment saw the mistletoe that was hanging in the door.

"Oh, Spencer I didn't know that you guys had a mistletoe?"

"I didn't know that either, I guess that they must have out it up during the time I was in the livingroom, or when you guys got here." Spencer said.

"That's okay. But you do know what the custom with mistletoes is?" Ashley asked.

"I know, but we don't have to do anything, if you don't want to. What I meant is that it's just the two of us and they wouldn't have to know."

"Spencer, just so you know, you kind of ramble at the moment."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, it is kind of cute."

"Really?"

"Yes, and so are you." Ashley said and bit her bottom lip, she was kind of nervous but she couldn't place it.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, haven't anyone told you that before?"  
"Not really, I mean my mum and dad and other relatives but no one else."

"Oh, I don't understand that. I mean you are beautiful to." When Ashley said that there was just one thing that Spencer could do, Spencer walked a bit closer to her friend just so that she could give her a hug. And as the hugged Spencer whispered something in Ashleys' ear, "I kind of like this, just you and me together."

"I like this to Spence." Ashley mumbles against Spencers' head. And as they broke apart from the hug, Ashley knew at this point she really needed to be the one that took the lead.

"Ashley shall we get the drinks?" Spencer asked.

"Well there was one thing more that I wanted to tell you, so if you just could come here and I'll tell you." Spencer had taken a few steps into the kitchen so she just turned around and walked back to Ashley. And as Spencer stood there in front of the brunette, the brunette knew exactly what to do. Ashley just took Spencer by her shoulders and hugged her close and she never wanted to let go.

"Ash, as much as I like you to hug me, I kind of have a problem with the air supply."  
"oh, sorry. I didn't mean that, I just wanted to give a hug before I do this." And with that Ashley closed the distance that was between the two friends, and gave Spencer a kiss, this wasn't just a kiss for Ashley, it was her way to show and to tell Spencer that she liked her. Ashley was never good with words. It took Spencer awhile before she realized what Ashley was doing and before Spencer had a chance to respond to what Ashley was doing, the brunette broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to that. No, no, I mean that I meant to do that, and now you're freaking out." Ashley was just rambling a lot and Spencer didn't know how to stop the brunette from taking, there were really just one way to do it. So that was something that Spencer did, she kissed the brunette in front of her. The both of the broke apart after awhile, and they just leaned their foreheads against each other that was just to catch their own breath. It didn't take them long before they were kissing again and this time, Spender felt Ashleys' tongue running along her own bottom lip and she was asking for entrance and she granted that. Both their tongues were fight for dominance, Spencer gave in after a while. All of this was new to the both of them but at the same time it felt so right.

_At the same time in the livingroom_

"What are taking them so long?" Glen asked.

"Glen, what do you think, and he is right." Arthur said.

"I'm right?" Glen asked and he was just a little surprised to hear that.

"Yes, Glen. They have been gone for a long time, just to get something to drink and some snacks."

"Honey, I know but you do remember why we wanted them to go there right?" Paula said.

"I remember, but I want to know how everything is going." Glen said, it was more like whining.

"I'm sure that they'll tell us when they comeback. Right Kyla." Paula said.

"You're right Mrs. C." Kyla said.

_Back to the kitchen_

And as Spencer and Ashley broke apart from their kiss, the place their forehead against one another again, this was how everything should be, both of them thought.

"Spencer, there is something that I want to tell you."

"okay, Ash. You can just tell me whenever you want to."

"I, I ,I " Ashley began, she was stuttering, that was something that she never had done before.

"Ash, just breath, you don't have to say anything."

"I want to but it is kind of hard."

"I understand."

"I, I, I love you, Spencer Carlin." Ashley said she gave Spencer a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Ashley Davies." Spencer said and she also gave Ashley a peck on the lips, and when she did that Ashley took the opportunity that was presented in front her and deepened the kiss. When the broke the kiss nothing was said between them for a couple of minutes they were just enjoying the moment at the time.

"We should head back. I think they're wondering what taking us so long." Ashley said and took Spencer hand in her own and some snacks in the other and Spencer had something to drink in her other hand. And they both headed back to the livingroom.

**The End **

**AN: I hope you liked it; it was just a little story, Christmas is coming soon, so that is where I got the idea from.**

**Leave me a review.**


End file.
